


That’s Kinky!

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: An Unmotivated Original Series [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Assault, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Food Porn, Fuckbuddies, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male Protagonist, Male Solo, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Male Character, Past Sexual Assault, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Plot Devices, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Sexy, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: One Shot stories with lewd beginnings, middles and ends~





	That’s Kinky!

I washed my body, the water dripping down my slim yet curvy body, cleaning my hair and smooth skinned body.

My roommate had left for a few days, so I was left by myself, getting groceries, cleaning the apartment, masturbation...

My fingers softly graced my womanhood, by newly clipped nails touching my little bean like it was somebody else.

My left hand went for my hard nipples, pinching them tightly as I softly moaned, missing my roommates soft fingers.

Her tan skin and white hair making her shiver in delight as she pushed her fingers deeper and deeper inside her, the water making her fingers slip in and out.

I moaned even louder in the shower as I moaned her name "Ichiko...Ichiko..." I moved my fingers even faster as I used my foot to make the water even warmer.

I cried in delight as I began to cum, my juices washing down the shower drain as I breathed heavily, calming my racing heartbeat.

I moved my hair out of my eyes as I then heard a knock on my front door. I turn off the water and get out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

"It must me Ichiko. It has been 2 days now..." She muttered to herself as she opened the door to...not Ichiko.

There in front of her was a plump girl wearing a large green shirt covering her upper thigh, carrying a box of delectables.

I cover my exposed breasts as the blonde elf in front of me began blushing "Oh! I, uh - h-hi!" She stammered, surprised my by nudity.

My cheeks flushed as I noticed her ocean blue eyes and the purple flower that was next to her right ear.

"I-I just moved in next door and I...I" she looked at her box of food and remembered "I wanted to give this to you and all of my new neighbors!" I smiled at her innocence and grab a fuzzy white robe that hung on my front door.

"Ah, thank you" I take the box and introduce myself "My name is [Y/N], and you are..."

"Oh, my name is Shantae. Nice to meet you." I nodded as I motioned for her to come in. "Oh I couldn't-"

"It's the least I can do for showing you my cleavage." She flushed once again before quickly moving inside, my room a lot cleaner than it was this morning.

"So, you just moved in Shantae?"

"Y-yeah. I'm living by myself and I wanted to tell everyone here..." [Y/N] nods, setting the food box down before sitting on the couch.

"Come, sit. We should maybe talk and all of that, you know?" Shantae looked at the open seat for her and nervously sat down.

[Y/N] looked at her closer, the woman in front of her making her horny once again. She was reminded of the times that Ichiko brought another girl home, or if she brought someone home as well.

She licks her lips as a very devious plan came into her mind. And she decided to put that plan into motion - to make Shantae have a little fun with her.

[Y/N] looked at Shatae's breast, noticing that she had the biggest breasts that she had ever seen - and she'd seen a lot.

She scooted closer to the elf woman, taking in the fruity scent that she had lingering in her long golden blonde hair.

"My my, what conditioner do you use? It's smells wonderful." Shantae looked in my eyes, nervously biting in her bottom lip.

"I...I don't really remember..." I get closer to her, my lips becoming wet as I looked at the little pimple that was below her lips, and one that was on her left breast.

"I want to smell more~" I purred as I grew closer, our noses nearly touching as I cupped her soft cheek, caressing it lustfully.

My right hand then went to her plush thigh, squeezing it and making her yelp in surprise "W-What're you...you..."

I closed the distance and kissed her, my tongue entering her mouth and began dancing with her own, out saliva colliding with each other's.

Shatae's left arm began wrapping around my neck as her right went for my left shoulder, grasping it to hold herself still.

My lips felt hers, her breath filling my lungs as I moved my hand up her thigh and near her pussy; dripping in excitement for her.

[Y/N] smirked as she lifted her green shirt and moved her short-shorts down her legs to move my fingers into her sopping wet womanhood.

It made my ability tingle and began to form, making my vagina turn into a large girthy cock hungry for virgin pussy.

My long dick pushed through my towel and robe that I still had on, making a tent that Shantae noticed almost immediately.

She tried to separate, but I kept my lips on her, letting my towel fall to the ground and my robe to open up, showing off my hard on.

Shantae let go of me to try and pry away, but I simply brought myself closer, her shorts now off her body and panties completely drenched, I knew she was lying to herself.

She definitely wanted this.

[Y/N] then ripped off her panties and placed yourself over her, her cock pulsating as it was in Shantae's entrance.

I then pulled her shirt off of her plum body and shoved my large cock into her right pussy, making her squeal in shock.

I then used all of my strength to lift her into the air, her legs unconsciously wrapping around my waist.

I then rammed my hips into her, my balls banging against the outside of her walls, the slapping sound echoing in the room.

Shantae continued her wails, tears going down her cheeks as I co tinier to fuck her senseless, knowing my power would kick in any moment.

Her fingers dig into my back as I saw her pupils change from a black dot to a tiny pink heart; she was now under my control.

She's become my new slutty pet.

Shanate stopped digging into my back and began sticking her tongue out, drool forming at the mouth as her screams turned into moans.

She then looked at me and pressed her cleavage against mine "You're so sexy [Y/N]~" She moaned, kissing me as I continued my lustful fucking.

I then grabbed her fat tits and squeezed them hard, all sense of pain turning into tantalizing pleasure for the big beautiful woman.

I separated our kids and began giving her hickies and other love marks - she was now mine and mine alone! And she would stay that way forever.

And with Shantae being an elf, and I being a love deity, I think that Command May last for how long I've placed it.

Shantae then clamped her pussy even tighter, making me gasp in delight as I went even faster, mentally and physically breaking the Elf further.

I then finished inside of her, my sperm going straight to her womb and began sleeping out of her push like a full jar of honey.

I carried her over to my bed and placed her on her stomach. I then sparked her ass as my erection grew once again, even larger than the previous 9 inches.

My now 12 inch cock wanted more, and Shantae's ass was the perfect specimen to use it against. I moved it slightly and then shoved it up her, waking her abruptly to forced anal.

The plus sized elf looked back at me and began smiling like a crazy person "Oh [Y/N], Yes! Fuck me even harder! Make it impossible to walk normally for the rest of tomorrow!"

I complied by shortening my dicks length and adding two inches to its circumference, making her cocks girth even wider.

Shantae's cry's became more and more seductive, making me want to fuck her even faster - to utterly destroy her tiny asshole.

My hips rocketed as hers stared gyrating to match my pace, her tender thighs shaking as my testicles slapped against her.

My breath began to grow heavy as sweat poured down both of our bodies. We were becoming lost in a lust frenzy.

I dug my fingers into her roles of fat as I pounded at lighting speeds, the squishing sounds becoming over showdowns by the blondes cries of ecstasy.

I then grabbed her voluptuous breasts and began squeezing and pulling them like she was the naughty cow that she was, her tits lactating all over the bed sheets.

Shantae then began to cum, her pussy soaking the rocking bed below her as I prepared to fill her up once again. I readied my hips as I felt my sperm enter her glorious ass.

My juices pulsates out of her ass as the pure force of the cum made Shantae quiver in delight, her round ass jiggling hypnotically.

I pulled out my erection and moved myself over to the elf's face, showing her the cum covered dick that was just in her butt.

She looked at it for a second before grabbing it and licked it sensually, her tongue cleaning the tiny specs of shit and sperm that was left over on it.

"Aww, is my little slut cleaning me?" Shantae nodded as her cheeks grew to be a furious blush's as she looked up.

"I want to become masters toilet~. Your cumdump and punching bag. I want to be your tool, and your tool alone." You him to yourself as you then lift her chin.

"Then call me Mistress, my beautiful fuck slave." She nodded as she continued cleaning my cock.

It throbbed once more as it jumped from 12 inches to 15. She then began rubbing my shaft, her cum and spit acting as a lubricant as I observed her body.

It took me a few seconds to come up with something good. And that goodness evolved my dick and her nipple.

I took her precious futa cock away from her as I lifted her tits "Hmmm, which one which one." I say to myself, the elf becoming excited.

"Is Mistress going to use my fat tits?" She asked me as I nodded in reply.

I then chose her left tit and shoved my two fingers into her nipple, making Shantae gasp in pleasure "Mmmm, Mistress. Use my breasts for your personal use~" She slurred as I then pried it open.

As soon as I opened it, I shoved my long and thick cock into her nipple, making my cock fatter once again to spread it open even wider.

I thrusted into her tits as milk started to come out of it, making it easier to fuck her into a sex coma that few have ever experienced.

I held onto her other breast as I fucked her other one, feeling the insides of wear babies would breasts feed. Or where her future child would breast feed anyway.

Shantae began grinding against my leg as she looked at me with an ahegeo face at me, drool coming down her face as I fucked her silly.

I then pulled out and pushed her down, then I immediately shoved my cock into her pussy once more, passionately making out with her as I planned on making her pregnant.

My veins throbbed as my body jolted uncontrollably into this plump beautiful woman that was now my sex slave.

My tongue dominated the now submissive bitch that was under my full control. She would do as I say when I said it, and was more than happy to create children with me.

I finished inside her after minutes of fucking, making her spit up cum and gasped to have clean air enter her lungs once more.

I cleaned my beating heart as I heard giggles from behind me "Wow, I didn't think your cock could grow that long."

I turned around to see my roommate and lover Ichiko standing in the bedroom doorway, her body making me have yet another hard on.

"Gotta admit, I've never seen you act this way with me." She got close and touched my 18 inch dick with her soft touch.

"So why don't you do that with me, yeah?" I shot forward to kiss her as she began kissing me, the two Alphas made love to each other as their slave watched from the back, desperate to be with her new master.

Ichiko sat on top of [Y/N]'s dick, completely taking it into her always tight pussy, her boobs bouncing as she performed cowgirl on top of the futanari.

Shantae began masturbating to her Mistresses fucking, wanting even more than what she had gotten from her.

Her body leaked of [Y/N]'s bodily fluids and she absolutely loved it. She began licking all of the sweat and alive that covered her body, wiping it up in a frenzy to be one with her new sexy Mistress.

A pot of jealousy was beginning to boil however , and it was thanks to Ichiko.


End file.
